He Needs Me
by happyhappygirl13
Summary: Finn and Quinn are fighting again, but this time, its because of Sam.While Sam is not in a happy place right now, will Quinn break up with Finn so she could be with Sam again? "I'm sorry Finn, but, Sam needs me right now. And i want to be with him, a lot"


He Needs Me

"I was not cheating on you Finn" Quinn said as the couple walked through the hallway of McKinley High School

Finn still looked in disbelief and was still obviously irritated "Then explain to me why the both of you were at a motel? On a weeknight" Finn asked

Quinn bit her lips then turned to look at her current boyfriend "There are some things I can't tell you Finn, it's something really personal"

"I'm your boyfriend, I should know about that" Finn argued "Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"I can't tell you Finn! It's something between me and Sam" Quinn said, she was starting to get piss

At that moment, Sam was passing by and he couldn't help but noticed that Finn grabbed Quinn's arm, looking at her with anger. "Listen to me Quinn! I am your boyfriend, you have hide a lot of things from me the first time we got together! And now your hiding something from me again! Its irritating!"

"Finn" Quinn said, fear in her voice "Let go of me! Your kind of hurting me right now"

Finn shook his head "No way in hell, not until you tell me what's with you and Sam"

"Let go of her Finn" Sam said walking towards the couple, taking Finn's hand off of Quinn. "She isn't doing anything wrong"

Finn glared at the blonde boy "Of course you would say that! You're involve after all! You two should just be honest with me and tell me if you want to get back together!"

"You're the one who stole Quinn from me" Sam said, glaring at the taller boy "So don't expect me to go down to your level Hudson, I ain't nothing like you"

"Would you two please stop it!" Quinn said putting herself between the two.

Sam stepped backward, "Go ahead and tell him Quinn, so he wouldn't hurt you anymore" Sam said as he started walking away but then looked back "But I'm warning you Finn, don't you dare hurt Quinn like that ever again, or I'll prepare a meal for you, a knuckle sandwich and some punch" he said and left

"You are being such a jerk Finn" Quinn said looking at her boyfriend "Sam has family problems" She whispered, "He told me about that when we were together, I'm basically the only one who knows"

Finn looked at her with disbelief and confusion

"He doesn't go home because he would just end up hearing his parents fight all over again, that's why he stays in a motel." Quinn said, "He needed a friend, and I'm the one who understands him, that's why I was at the motel, that's why I've been spending time with him"

Finn sighed and looked upset, he was disappointed in himself "I'm sorry Quinn"

"You don't owe me an apology" She said "But you hurt me, physically and emotionally. I can't believe you don't trust me! I didn't over react like this when I saw you and Rachel together, even though I have more reason to be upset"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Finn asked

Quinn looked at him "I know you still love her, you love everything about her" she said "So why are you still with me?"

"I think I owe it to you" Finn admitted, leaning on his locker "Sam left you because I kissed you, I was the reason he ended it, and I saw how heartbroken you were, I owed you"

Quinn smiled and stroke Finn's cheek "It's alright, I did the same to you, but worse. I wanted to be prom queen so badly, that I decided to go out with you again, just to win"

"So what's going to happen between the two of us?"

Quinn gave him a small smile "I'm sorry Finn, but, Sam needs me right now." Quinn said, "And I want to be with him, a lot. And you should be with Rachel" She said and walked away.

Finn smiled then went the other way, making his way to the choir room where a certain brunette was. Quinn on the other hand went to the auditorium, where she found a blonde boy strumming his guitar.

He was playing a song that Quinn knows very well, it was there song after all.

"_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this, every time we say good bye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you I promise you, I will" _Quinn sang along as she walked towards him, which surprised Sam as he continued strumming.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stay where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday"_ they both as sang as Quinn made her way to the stage and sat next to Sam

The two smiled at each other as they sat at the auditorium, "What are you doing here? Won't Finn get mad?" Sam asked, breaking the silence

She shook her head and smiled at him "He doesn't have the right to be anymore" She said and smiled at him "I broke up with him"

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, surprised "I thought you were into him?"

She laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder "I was into winning the crown, and he was my ticket. Just like what you thought of before" she said "And, we're still in love with our exes."

She said looking at him more seriously, "I told him that you needed someone to be here for you, and I want to be that person"

"Why would you want to be with me, knowing how mess up I am about my family?" Sam asked, still not looking at the blonde girl next to him.

"Because you wanted to be with me even if I was Lucy Q. Fabray. You were the only person who knew about that side of me, not until Lauren posted it in the school hallways. You still liked me even if I was hiding something like that"

"Correction" Sam said "I still LOVED you even if you were hiding something like that"

Quinn smiled and giggled as she leaned her head at his shoulder. "I missed you"

Sam was quiet and turned to look at the empty sits. "You know you might not be able to win Prom Queen without Finn" he said and looked at her

She nodded her head "I know that, but, I want to be with you more than that stupid crown"

"You really mean that?"

"I do" Quinn said, as they leaned in closer to one another.

"I never stopped loving you Quinn" he said

She looked at his blue eyes and nodded her head "I never stopped loving you too, Sam"

Then they kissed, it was the same as always. Quinn was thinking, maybe Finn saw fireworks when they kissed, but when Quinn and Sam kissed, sparks flew every where and they had chemistry that no one else would ever have.

They parted and looked at each other, Quinn placed a hand on his cheeks and smiled "This, is everything I could ever ask for"

"You're all I want Quinn" Sam said "Now and forever"

She smiled and hugged the blonde boy, finally returning to where she belongs.


End file.
